Infantry Online, the last fight
by mrshinigami
Summary: short story by me, sorry for abandoning my previous story guys, well this story is pretty good from review from my buds at sys recall


Chapter one: Into the Blue  
  
  
As the Dropship Wing's Ferry landed on the cratered surface of the moon, The units inside prepared  
for the raid of an enemy Munitions Depot and Artillery factory. To them this would be another mission  
on the moon, but it would all change very soon.  
  
Most of the units in the platoon already had three missions under their belt, but a few were seasoned  
veterans that knew how to really fight. They all had a standard weapons package: Malkov Assault   
Rifles, boarding shotgun, three frag grenades, one White Phospherous grenade, and a standard   
Carapace body armor. A few of these men had package variations for demolitions, close combat  
vehicle transport, and scouting, but none of them ever had to use long range artillery, so none of them  
requested long rang ballistics.  
  
When the Dropship's bay doors opened, the men came out in the squads of ten they were assigned to  
and stood to attention for mission briefing by the Platoon commander. As the commander came out,   
hist suit reflected light from the sun, giving him a sort of outline that made hime look like a savior of his  
men. The commander reached front line position and Called out "Squad Roll Call!"  
  
As each squad member called out his name, and in under five minutes the entire platoon had roll call  
finished and the commander gave them the commands of battle:  
"About five hundred yards over that ridge ahead of us is a Confederate Millitary Munitions Depot and  
Artillery factory. Our mission is to raid the facility and destroy the factory. Squads Alpha and Beta will  
be moving in from the west, take out Primary Generators A and B, weld open vehicle bay Number 2   
nearby the Generators. When you enter the bay, you will await further orders.  
"Meanwhile squads Charlie and Delta will be moving in from the east and will be taking out eastern guard towers   
with Demolition Packs. You will then Blast a hole in the eastern wall near the south-east point. Then   
you will enter the facility and clear all nearby areas.  
"Squads Tango and Echo will wait behind this ridge towards the northern side of the facility, and will   
move in after Squads Alpha and Beta Disable power. Alright you all have your orders. We will start  
the opperation in 0015 hours, now move out.!" and so the squads moved out to their positions.  
As squads Alpha and beta reach the 50 yard mark, their sensor packs pick up multiple hostile signals  
near the generator.  
"Hold em up." Said the squad leader as he takes out his scope. As his eyes reach the generator, he   
sees men in infantry suits, just like them, but with an unknown logo on their suits.  
"Who the devil are they?" he said as he scanned over their logos again.  
"Looks like a mercenary unit to me." replied a nearby sniper taking aim at one of the enemies.  
"Want me to take a pot-shot sir?"  
"No not yet. I want Heavies to take out heavy ballistic weaponry and open fire on my signal. Snipers,  
find a target and Fire at my signal. Snipers, FIRE!"   
As he said those words multiple snipers pulled thier triggers on Particle Accelerators, firing a single   
bolt of heated plasma. Every shot struck true, six men down, all of them missing the top of thier heads  
"Heavies, Plasma fire! Heavies, Machine gun suppressive fire!" the squad leader said again.  
Four giant spheroids of doom fired from four Plasma Cannons, moved towards the enemy at a   
lumbering pace, while four Heavy machine guns opened fire on the enemy.  
The Plasma Cannon shots melted through the enemies armor and flesh, turning them into a massive  
pile of goop. the Heavy Machine gun fire tore through armor like paper, turning the enemy units into   
living swiss cheese. It all was to easy for Alpha and Beta Squad, or so they thought.  
Just then, the Sensor Man picked up a heavy reading of Plasma build-up in their position.  
"Uh, Sir I'm picking up massive Plasma build up on our position."  
"Heavies check Plasma Cann--"  
"NO sir, this build up is to big for a mobile unit, Much bigger."  
"So what your saying is..."  
"I think we're standing on a massive Plasma Artillery barrel sir."  
The two squads didn't even have time to react. The ground below them began to heat up to enormass  
amounts, turning bright red. The ground began to crack, then it fired. Super-heated Plasma broke  
through the ground and engulfed Alpha and Beta squads, turning all of their bodies into vapor.  
The shot flew through the air, creating a massive red line in the sky. NIght turned into day in a matter  
of seconds.  
"Oh my god! Sir look at that!" said the radar man of Squad Tango to the commander as he pointed to  
the Plasma Blast.  
"My god..." that was the only words out of the commander's mouth.  
The missions weapon ops man came to him.  
"Sir by the look of that blast, this base isnt an artillery factory, it IS and artillery. To be exact, a Malkov   
7A Battery unit. That thing most likely is about 1/2 a mile underground."  
"We've lost all contact with Alpha and Beta Squads."  
"Squads Charlie and Delta are recieving massive suppression fire from a bunker, they cannot achieve  
mission objectives!"  
"Call them back."  
"Yes sir."  
As all of that happened Charlie and Delta squad were pinned down on a small hill thanks to enemy  
suppressive fire. They already had lost three men, two infantry and one of thier snipers.  
"I want two infantry men move to the hill to the left of us and toss a pair of frag grenades near the   
bunker. then i want a Infiltrator to move in cloaked and chuck a few repulser grenades inside.  
That'll get em mixed up a bit, then i want a frag in there. that'll get rid of them." said the squads' leader.  
"Right Sarge." said the men.  
The two Infantry units, who by now have their nerves shaken up quite well, ran over to the hill and   
dived for cover. They both then, at the same time, chucked two frag grenades over the hill and right  
onto the bunker. Both grenades exploded, causing a cloud of smoke and shrapnel. Inside the bunker  
the men were struck with pieces of metal and cement from the bunker housing, ripping through their  
suits and flesh, ripping dime-sized holes in thier bodies. The Infiltrator threw his last two repulser   
grenades in, throwing the men around like rag dolls, damaging their bodies even more. When the  
smoke cleared, all that was left of the bunker were the walls, and parts of the ceiling. One body was  
hanging out of the bunker via the window. As one ofthe Infantry men looked inside, his filters in his suit  
had trouble removing the dust and smell of burning flesh from the air, he got a whiff of it.  
"Oh my god! That smells terrible!" he said.  
"Whew! Man he's right."  
As the little scuttle with the bunker ended, with Charlie and Delta squads minus three men. As they   
continued to their objective, the towers began to, fall into the ground, revealing giagantic focusing   
pillars for some sort of artillery piece built deep into the moon, most likely the same thing that killed  
Alpha and Beta squads.  
"You know, I wonder what those do." said one of the heavies.  
He didn't have the chance to hear a reply. A single shard of metal came streaking out of the distance  
ripping through his armor and through his body, throwing him across the hill, stripping his body of life   
before he landed.  
"Snipers! Take cover!" yelled a random unit, but with no effect. More shots came flying, this time, the   
the snipers weren't taking aim that well, just firing suppressive shots. The bullets hit the ground, the   
walls of the compound, making basketball sized holes in the concrette, and hitting the units. Charlie  
and Delta squads retreated to a ridge to take cover, but not without taking severe damage. Charlie  
had only three men left, and Delta only had one of their vehicle specialists. And then, there was none.  
Artillery guns fired out in the distance, hitting thier targets true. The four remaining members of Charlie  
and Delta were now smears in the terrian, marking how devastating it is to go up against unkown foes.  
  
The platoon commander knew that, and so with his orders, his men, retreated from the ridge of defence  
to the dust off point and off of the moon, to realize that life is easy to lose, and most   
importantly, the moon is not earths anymore.  
Aproxamitly three hours later, Titan Militia Destroyers began a planetary bombardment on the artillery  
piece, turning the area into craters and radiation, nothing was left, no one won.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NOTE: I don't own Infantry Online, it's owned by Station.Sony.com  
Read and Review, sorry for abandoning my previous story, I'll get back to it.  



End file.
